I died with the truth, you lived with the lie
by Nightcrawler509
Summary: He was left for dead by his friends. He died feeling lonely, betrayed and distraught. It was only as he died that he felt hatred take over. A year after he is revived by the Lazarus Pits,but, can someone broken ever be fixed? Just remember, a broken Robin is not one to die but to evolve. What will happen to the team as they face a new enemy who enjoys hunting them down? Who is he?
1. Prologue

_**Come one, come all!**_

 _ **Come see the Flying Robin! The ebony, raven-haired boy with eyes ever so blue.**_

 _ **Watch as he walks on the tightrope of his sanity!**_

 _ **Witness as the pain and deceit causes him to lose balance and scars his once unmarred gold olive skin!**_

 _ **Let us watch as his hatred he is concealing be the one thing he will be revealing!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi my fellow bluebirds!**

 **I know I haven't uploaded anything for a long time so I wrote this and figured out a plot for this with the help of PikaWings! (Love her). It got pretty intense, then I lead to other things and such.**

 **So before you start reading, go to YouTube, type up a really sad song that makes you upset. Like sad piano music. If you can't I suggest 'Lucas King Isolation' or 'Lucas King Hurt' because you can hear the betrayal in it and that's what this story is about. (Isolation works the best, just saying..).**

 **Warning: Character death, betrayal and a lot of fells that will end your life as we speak.**

 **So sit back, grab yourselves some tissues and...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Robin attempted to crawl his way out of the rubble trapping his legs but they were motionless. They were numb and useless, he was paralysed from the waist down but it didn't stop the agonising pain from shooting through his tired body.

They left him, they ran, they _fled_. They _left_ him here to _die_.

Robin felt disappointed, sad, hurt but most of all, betrayed. He also felt ashamed, ashamed for thinking they were his friends...

His family.

He should have cut himself off, he shouldn't have gone with Batman to join him to their headquarters, he shouldn't have let Wally near him, call him a brother, he should have supported Roy with his decision, he shouldn't have set Superboy free and give him a name and acknowledge and comfort him when he was ignored or tossed aside by Superman. He shouldn't have made Artemis feel at home, he shouldn't have talked to her, he shouldn't have stuck up for her when Wally screamed at her, he shouldn't have let her be his friend. He shouldn't have done many things, and he knew, they were the things he would live to regret in his final moments.

The only thing that Robin regretted the most was not telling Bruce, his dad, that he loved him one last time, tell him how grateful he was for having him and making sure he had the best life with everything he did. He didn't hug him, he only waved and flied towards his death. His terrifying, unwanted death.

He wondered if anyone would miss him after he was gone. The team wouldn't but Bruce and Alfred would. He wondered if Bruce would be able to move one, to forgive the team. He wanted Bruce to remember him before he was broken, before when he was smiling, running around. Not dead.

Robin wondered what he did to deserve this. He was a good person, right? He didn't do anything wrong. He just wanted to make his parents proud. Now, how was he going to?

He had everything planned, his future. He was going to go to university, work as a policeman to ensure the streets were safe. Maybe even change his outfit to show his adulthood. But even if that didn't work out, he wanted just to be home with Bruce. Just being happy and not letting anything tear them apart. Robin could feel the future ripping away, catching fire, watching it turn into nothing like a candle blown away by the bitter bite of cold air in winter. Nothing left but smoke, carried away, then gone.

Robin had tried earlier to get the team to help him. They just ran.

"Wally, help me out!" Robin called, trapped already. Wally stopped but the others kept going, Conner carried Megan, who was faint due to the fire while the others ran. Wally just stood there, scared. Robin could see the look in his eyes, shocking Robin truly. All he saw was desperation and confusion... He was looking at Robin as if they never met. Robin knew his decision was made, he wasn't going to help.

Artemis then came back, glancing at Robin, and stepped forward. Robin's eyes lit up in hope but diminished as Artemis froze, running away in terror with Wally as she heard the maniacal laugh of the Joker. "Guys, come back, you can't just leave me here! Wally! Artemis!" Robin called out, hearing their footsteps fade away. "Anybody..." Robin whispered weakly. He bit back the tears and attempted again to pull himself out of the wreckage.

He felt the ground shake as the bioship raised off the ground. Robin felt dread fill him, that moment, they were going to be careless and raise off in full speed, making the building even more unstable.

The rushing of air silenced Robin's scream as another large chunk of rock added onto the strain on Robin's leg. He let his whole body fall to the ground, no longer letting his arms support his upper body. He panted repeatedly, trying to control amount of pain became visible with each breath he took.

Robin started to cough like a hag as the smoke entered his lungs. They just kept getting stronger, wracking his whole body, and bringing up bright, crimson red blood from his lips, dribbling out from his mouth, down his chin and onto the floor, forming a puddle. The blood spelling out his death, written by his team, spilled by him. Death was awaiting him; Robin knew it as he shivered due to the lack of heat. He could just see the grim reaper in his blood as it reflected in the fire lit room. His hood covering his hollow eyes, all he did was hold out a skinless, clean skeletal hand towards him.

His death was inevitable.

Robin wiped his mouth and did the first thing that popped into his head. He quickly turned on his holocomputer; if he was going to die, he wanted to tell Bruce he loved him. Robin fists clenched as he saw his holocomputer wasn't working, it was all static.

Robin suddenly froze as he heard a creak coming from above him. Robin fearfully looked up and watched, terrified, as the enormous support beam on the ceiling suddenly fall was being dragged down by gravity then stopped by the thick metal rods that were now very rusty because of the fire. It wasn't going to be long before it fell, crushing the little bird beneath it.

Robin calmed his breathing again with great struggle. He was going to die there. He wasn't going to be saved. Bruce wouldn't be able to save him. Robin didn't mind though; Bruce would always be his hero...

Robin dipped his two fingers into his blood and started to write on the floor. A short message was all he could do to his best ability. It was only then that Robin left his tears fall. He looked back up at the beam as it moved again. Robin knew all it needed was one last drag for the metal to break and end his life.

Robin finished his message and lied down as he heard the last creak before it started to fall. Everything was flying through Robin's head as it fell. He remembered his family, how he would sit in front of the fireplace with them on cold nights and his mom would sing to him while his dad cradled him in his arms. More tears streamed down Robin's face as he closed his eyes just as it made its destination...

All that was heard was the beyond sickening crack of Robin's broken body. All that could be seen was Robin's forearm at the exact place where he finished writing. All that could be seen moving was the blood gathering around the front of the beam, where Robin's arm lay...

Maybe if you looked closely into the blood, Robin would be seen being dragged away against his will. Maybe you would hear him scream as he was clawed away...

Maybe you would have seen the look of hatred and tears as Robin finally gave up and let himself be taken...

Maybe, just maybe, you would have heard the song his mother used to sing to him as he did in his last moments. Maybe you would have been able to hear how haunted and beautiful she sounded, as her voice bounced quietly around the room and was carried away by the wind...and into the air of the City of Gotham, a city of death, and of murk and danger.

Maybe you would have been able to save him.

 _Come with me, and you'll be in a world of your imagination..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **This is chapter two and I hope you still kept your tissues because we're gonna enter a new dimension of feelz. I hate to put you through this again but I have to do this, for me, for me fanfiction community, for you and to get more reviews XD**

 **I am telling you now that I will be working slow with this story as well as others. I sure do hope that future me has finished her other books before she posts this. We will see in, like 2017? I guess. I'd at least love to have that as an achievement.**

 **Present self: Yeah...didn't work out -_-**

 **P.S. Let's just say that in this story the leaguers don't know Batman and Robin's identities, except Flash, Superman and Manhunter.**

 **So sit back, relax and...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **No POV**

 _T_ _he team flew back to the mountain in silence. They were shaking in horror and fear. They left Robin behind, what were they going to tell Batman? They left him, he was calling their name repeatedly, pleading for them to come back...but they didn't...they left._

 _What kind of friends were they? Who were they to call themselves heroes? The legendary protégés of the Justice League? They didn't deserve any of the titles, they were hypocrites, frauds, disgusting human beings. Only Robin deserved the titles, he was a friend, he was the kindest, he was a hero, he was the legendary and first ever protégé of The Batman, a man who the Dark Knight of Gotham and struck fear into the hearts of those who prey on the weak. He wasn't a hypocrite or a fraud. Robin was pure and stayed that way even though he had seen gruesome things in Gotham that would make every hero want to give up the hero business._

 _"How could we do that to him? What are we going to do? What are we going to tell him?" Megan asked shakily, her voice hitching and quavering as she spoke._

 _"I don't know..." Kaldur said faintly, completely losing the role of leadership he once had._

 _"What is wrong with us? We left Robin!" Zatanna cried as angry tears streamed down her face. She didn't want Robin dead; she still hadn't told him so many things. She liked him but now he was gone. She'd never get a chance to be with him._

 _Silence passed in the bioship, all that could be heard was Zatanna's cries and Megan's whimpers. "We...we can't tell them." Wally whispered but loud enough for the team to hear. "What do you mean we can't tell them?!" Conner slammed Wally to the wall. The team tore him away from Wally. "How could you say that!" Conner screamed._

 _"It's not like I don't want to, but...we can't! Think about what our mentors would do to us if we told them what we did!" Wally screamed back, which scared his team, tears started to flow slowly down his face. "If we tell them, they'll never want anything to do with us again. Conner, you'll be shunned by Superman more than ever and it would give him an extra reason to not talk to you. Megan would be sent back to Mars...We'd never see each other again!" Wally explained._

 _The team settled down, Wally was right. If they did tell their mentors, then their hero days would be over._

* * *

 _'Where's Robin?',_ Batman asked in his thoughts as the young heroes stumbled out of the ship. He scanned them thoroughly as they came out. They were all injured in some way. Artemis had bruises and a nasty gash on her left arm. Megan was dehydrated and had a small slash along her jaw along with Kaldur. Wally had three broken ribs and bruises. Conner was limping but it was easy to tell his ankle was sprained. Zatanna had a dislocated shoulder and small bruising around her wrists. But no Robin. Batman had waited for him to come out but he didn't. The mentors were too busy fussing over their own protégés to notice there was no sign of his little bird.

"Where's Robin?" Batman asked, looking at the teammates.

The team looked down and struggled to find the words they needed. They really wanted to tell the truth but at the same time didn't want to. Megan broke down crying before a word could be said, giving away that it was bad news. Batman felt his heart beating faster and faster. His little bird. Where was his little bird? Was he hurt? What?! His heart wouldn't slow down, he felt like something bad happened.

"Where's Robin?" Batman asked again, his voice beginning to strain because of the anger in his voice. He wanted to know where he was, _now_...

"We were separated from him when the buildings caught fire. The Joker...he was behind it all and drove us out the building and into the next as we went after him... Robin...he helped Megan into the bioship but went back for Kaldur as he collapsed. He fought off the Joker and ordered us to leave without him. We didn't want to but he said if we stayed we would be killed or Megan and Kaldur would die with we would be burned or pass out from the smoke. We ran into the ship and made it back here...We tried to call Robin but all we got was static..." Wally answered as tears flowed from his eyes. He held onto his uncle tightly, he was angry with himself, with the decision he made, the lie he gave. The lie _they_ agreed to.

Batman immediately walked quickly towards the garage where he kept his Batmobile but was stopped by Superman.

"What." He growled, he was in a hurry, the cold feeling his heart was getting colder by the minute. "Let us help. We can take J'onn's bioship and go to Gotham and help you search. He's our Robin too." Superman persisted, a few members even stood behind Superman, looking determined. Batman scowled, Robin was his, not anyone else's and especially not the league.

"First, he's my Robin, don't ever try and say he's yours. I don't need your help; I am Gotham's protector. None of this would be happening if you hadn't convinced me to let the team into Gotham to fight the Joker in the first place. If I see any one of you there, I can tell you now that I will make you regret it." Batman pushed through the crowd and ran to the batmobile, figuring he wasted enough. He hopped into the car and drove at top speed towards the warehouses near the pier to look for Robin. He hoped he was ok, the team did say the buildings were on fire.

Batman knew he needed help but from an enemy. He called Talia and as he expected, she answered straight away.

"Talia, I have a favour to ask of you and your father." Batman started.

"What is it, Beloved?" She asked, looking suspicious already, "Why should I help?" Batman sighed, letting his cowl fall, and showing the worry on his face slip right through.

"It's Robin. He was on a mission and he didn't return. The team said the buildings were on fire and it was near the piers and I'm worried he might not be all right. Please Talia, I need my son." Batman pleaded.

Talia nodded. "I will be there with help. We will meet you there." She ended the call.

* * *

Batman reached the pier a few minutes later and they were fallen apart, singed, burned, unstable. The very ground he stood on was charred and cracked even to his footsteps. The abandoned buildings received the same treatment as nothing was spared from the fire.

Batman put on the bravest face and entered the building with Talia's assassins and searched every nock and cranny.

After an hour of moving stone, wood, and traversing down ruined halls, he started to get desperate. _Where was his son?_ He ignored the sinking feeling and tried to fill it with hope. That's what Robin would tell him, to always have hope. He would carry enough hope for the two of them right now and save his little bird, wherever he was. Batman found nothing in the first building and was about go to the next but Talia put a hand on his shoulder. He turned and froze as he saw her tears, her brown eyes were bloodshot, makeup ruined and her brown hair tousled.

"Talia." He said, hoping she was just worried too and didn't find something he was hoping not to find.

"I'm sorry, Beloved. Come with me." Talia whispered.

Batman followed her as she led him to the last building. She stopped outside a room but refused to go in. Batman walked in slowly, clearly scared to see what was in the room. If it was enough to shake Talia to the core, what would it do to him? He saw a huge amount assassins removing the last of the large debris but Batman couldn't see any more until it was tossed aside.

Batman's hope crumbled as he stumbled towards what he saw to be Robin's body. He...he was dead, his blood covered most of the ground around him, his hair matted with blood only half dry, his skull was indented, shattered, destroying his facial features, he had no chance of surviving even if he wanted to. He was crushed to death while trapped from his waist down. His little bird's spine was mangled, bending his body into hideous angles. His little bird had fallen without anyone there to comfort him during his last moments.

Batman fell onto his knees, blood splattering on him. He picked up Robin's broken carefully in his shaking arms. Batman grimaced as he saw Robin's face, slightly bloody, bumpy, crushed and disfigured. He was cold in Batman's arms, limp. Batman felt tears fill his eyes as he looked away only to see a message on the floor.

 _I'm sorry. I love you, Dad_

Batman looked back at Robin, his son. He spent his last few moments writing this for him. He must have been frightened, scared. Batman knew Robin was crying during his last moment, he could see dried lines of tears on his cheeks shining in the moonlight.

Out of everyone, why Robin? Why the light to his darkness? Why God why?!

...Why did everyone he loved die?

"I love you too, son. There's no need to say sorry, I just need you to wake up right now, ok?"

Robin didn't move, he stayed in the position he was in. In Batman's arms, his head against chest and arms tucked in. Robin wouldn't be moving for a long time or ever again.

Robin never liked to stay still but he had no say in the matter...

"Robin, wake up, please. Wake me up from this nightmare, please. What am I going to tell Alfred? What am I going to tell Leslie and anyone else? How many I going to continue without you here, huh? Robin...Dick please, please, please wake up. I need you." Batman—no Bruce broke down crying. He needed his little bird. He was waiting for Dick to get up and say it was all a prank so they could go home but he didn't, he couldn't.

His boy was gone...

Everyone around him lowered their heads, with tears flowing from their eyes. They all knew Robin and he shouldn't have died. Not now, not at an age so young.

Talia kneeled beside Batman and laid supported him as he slumped back, weak, angry, sorrowful. She knew that she should have called one of the leaguers but she couldn't for Bruce's sake. She wanted to kill the Joker, make him pay for what he did but she was needed there and she would stay until she wasn't needed anymore.

* * *

The funeral for Dick was held two days later. He had to tell Alfred and show him the body of Dick. Alfred tried to stay strong but broke down when he heard Bruce's story. He wanted Dick to wake up as well but it wouldn't happen, he'd be under the ground in a coffin, never to share his brightness anymore. Leslie was the worst to tell, she laughed at first thinking it was a joke but then tears welled up in her eyes as she saw Bruce's bloodshot eyes. She screamed at him to tell her it was a joke, that Dick was just pulling her leg. Bruce led her down to the Batcave and showed her the body. She fell onto her knees, crying, screaming, cursing the world for what it took away. Bruce held her close and cried too. No one could be more upset, more devastated, more grieving than him.

At the funeral, many people comforted Bruce. He wasn't paying attention though; all he could look at was his son's grave. He couldn't get over it, his son was dead. Oh God, his son is dead...Bruce's tears streamed down his face slowly but he put on a brave face and gave the eulogy and succeeded not to cry and breakdown in front of everyone. He needed to stay strong, for himself, for Dick.

They all stayed in his house after the funeral and gave him their condolences. Jim Gordan was there but Barbra stayed because she never got to meet Dick before. He knew what Bruce was going through and sat him down and talked, which helped Bruce. He thanked Jim as he left to go take care of his daughter. One by one everyone left, except John, Clark, and Barry. They all sat around him, showing they were willing to stay until Bruce was strong enough to stand once again to come to amends with his son's death.

"Will you be ok?" John asked.

Bruce shook his head, tears running down, "No, I don't think I ever will be..."

* * *

It was a week after when Robin's funeral was held. The team were crying, everyone was. But Batman stayed stoic but not completely emotionless. He needed to stay strong. He was going to think of what Jim told him. _'For one thing taken away, another is given back.'_ He was right, Jim's wife might have died but then he got Barbra as a memory of her. Maybe it would happen to him.

Robin's body wasn't there, only his cape and insignia. He wasn't going to show how damaged Robin was when he died. He wanted Robin to be remembered for how strong he was and how he made everyone happy. He was going to stay buried as Dick in Gotham cemetery beside his real mother and father. He wasn't going to be moved for anyone, not his friends, not even for himself. That's where Robin would want his resting place to be and stay.

After the funeral, they all went their separate ways to mourn Robin. The team were angrier and were hysterically crying. They must have felt guilty for Robin's death, which is understandable. Batman felt the worst, he could have saved Robin, he could have stopped the team from going to Gotham. He could have gone himself, he would have managed against the Joker.

If Batman had just been there he would've been able to save Robin, he wouldn't be here mourning. He would be at home with his son, hugging him, never letting him go. But he didn't manage to save Robin, Batman was a failure...

And his son's taken life was the prove for it...

...Why had he been such a bad father?


	4. Chapter 3

**_Robin laid in his own blood after falling of the tightrope. His bones broken, his face disfigured and his kindness and sense of justice gone._**

 ** _Drowned in his hatred, he felt nothing._**

 ** _Stripped of his inhibitions, he felt no mercy._**

 ** _Freed from his limitation, he felt stronger._**

 ** _Strong enough to stand and walk away_**

 ** _despite of his broken bones, cracking with each step._**

 ** _Come one, come all!_**

 ** _We just seen our little bird fall!_**

 ** _But who has risen from the ashes?_**

 ** _Who's next to fall?_**


	5. Chapter 4

**HI!**

 **So much positive feedback on the whole update thing I did and I love it! I'm so happy you guys supported me through that decision. You guys are just simply the best. It makes me feel so happy that you guys understand me and for that I think of you as my family.**

 **The Night-Chan Family - that is what I'll call all of us from now on so welcome everyone!**

 **This is for you guys...then I have to go to my Fanfiction account and just make this into a story as well..ugh, so frustrating!**

 **I also put another great composition by Lucas King and it's called Desolation. Put it on a loop and enjoy the chapter, get a few tissues if needed too!**

 **P.S. *Whispers* Look out for the Easter eggs, I planted. I hid them really well though.**

 **Mood: UGGGHHH! I DON'T KNOW!**

 **(P.S. I got bored of doing nothing and the pain in my thumb went away!...unless I stretch it but it's gone nonetheless!)**

 **~Wally~**

 **(Others included)**

How could he have done this to his best friend? His brother?! He left him there to die and refused to tell the truth in front of Batman! He openly lied about the whole thing without ease, he came up with the lie, he convinced the team, he looked at Robin as he reached out for him, called his name but did nothing. Wally didn't have the strength that Artemis had as she was the only one to go towards Robin to help him...

He only had the strength to run away in fear with Artemis...

And the thing was, it wasn't the laugh of the Joker that made them flee, that was just an excuse...

He really reason he ran, why they all did was because they didn't want to die.

They didn't want to risk their life to save one. They were...

 **Selfish,**

As they struggled to get away from the hell that was devouring the place. They could hear Robin's calls for help but turned their backs to it, in hope that as they moved away they'd be spared from the pain that clenched their hearts as Robin screamed...

But they were only now beginning to realise that the pain would stay with them and so would Robin's screams and pleas...

 **Unconcerned,**

Conner heard Robin's scream as they rose up into the air as fast as they could. He stayed emotionless and could only bring himself to care for his Megan who was still faint but managing to fly them away to safety and away from the harm...

But it soon dawned on him, that without Robin he wouldn't have been here. He wouldn't have a name. Superman would have never noticed him, he wouldn't have heard how good Conner genuinely was and how he wasn't just a clone but family.

Conner could only cover his ears with his own big, now sinful hands as he not only killed of the creams but also Robin...

 **Useless,**

Kaldur was frozen to the core as he passed by the hellish room that was guarded with flames as hot as the underworld. He couldn't bring himself to move his arms, to shake of all the fear that took hold of him and sprint his way in to save Robin, extinguishing all the flames with all he could muster with his water bearers, use his Atlantean strength to haul Robin out and be his saviour but no...He could only imagine that but submitted to fear and left.

Maybe as the ocean is never full of water, so is the heart never full of love and compassion after all...

 **Hypocrites,**

They swore to protect and give their lives for others, yet they couldn't do it for their own friend. What made it so hard to not save Robin but continue to save others? How could they become blurred when it came to justice just enough to let someone die? How could they name themselves heroes and act the way they acted?

Well...for Artemis it wasn't so hard to believe, right?

Someone who smiles too much with you can sometime frown too much with you at your back...

The apple never falls far from the tree, but when it came to the Crocks, the apple just never fell, right?

 **And thoughtless.**

As they all ran, they never gave a second thought about Robin. He didn't matter to them then. They were the ones who needed to leave quickly. They had a family waiting for them, they wanted to see their future, they would never get to say goodbye, they wanted to die of old age and not fearing as their death came, they didn't want to feel pain...

But, what about Robin?

He had family waiting for him, he wanted to see his future, he never got a chance to say goodbye, he didn't want to feel the pain and didn't want to fear his death either...

But he did in the end, didn't he?

He felt the searing pain as he died. He felt his bones shatter at the impact and who's to say he if he still felt the pain when the moment came. No one could. They weren't there...

Nobody was...

* * *

After a month since his little bird's death, he decided to go to the pier. He reluctantly let the other mentors come with him because they refused to leave him alone and then they brought some of the young justice members.

No one ever went there, not even the villains. It was left as it was found, burnt, charred, fallen apart and...dead. Nothing was inhabitable there anymore. Not even birds would fly over the place. It was like everyone and every animal knew that someone died there and wanted to get away as fast as they could before it could happen to them. But, sometimes they wouldn't get away fast enough. Around the pier in the open there would lay at least three dead animals. It was as if their organs just stopped as soon as they steeped on the grounds. People took that as a bad omen and went as far as to name the place 'Black Robin's Cage'.

Batman let out a shaky breath as he stepped foot onto the cursed land. It was his first time being here, apart from Robin's death. In the daylight, the damage could really be seen. The placed was broken, ruined, disfigured, fragile...just like Robin was.

Batman felt tear well up in his eyes but refused to let them fall and slapped away Superman's hand that came to lay on his shoulder as a sign of support. Support wasn't what he needed, his son was what he needed.

He knew he sounded like a spoilt brat but he wanted he wanted his son back and he want him back right now!

Please...

Batman walked towards the building that Robin died in. He led them to the room slowly, not because he wanted them to see the destruction or about caution but because he didn't want to reach his destination. He didn't want to replay the night in his head. He didn't want to see his son he loved so much, to be without life that he couldn't have today.

As they finally came into the room, they saw something that surprised them. Batman didn't know what to do, he just stood there with a look of confusion and fragility on his face.

There in front of them were two teenagers and an adult. A female that looked around the age of twenty, and a young boy and girl around the age of 14. They had placed lit candles on the exact place where Robin had died and blue roses.

 _'Robin loved blue roses, they were his favourite.'_ batman thought as tears resurfaced as he thought of the smile on Robin's face when Bruce gave him blue roses to him on his very first birthday at the Manor. He had the biggest smile on his face, he could never forget that smile or that day.

The boy tugged on the woman's cuff as he saw the heroes. The woman turned around and was a bit shocked to see them but most of all sympathetic towards Batman. She and the other two approached Batman. She held out a wooden box which Batman gently took.

"I'm sorry for your loss. May you find happiness again one day." She said as she and the teenagers walked away, back to where they came from.

Batman held the box tightly and walked toward the candled area. He knelt down on knee and hesitantly reached out and ran his fingers along the ground. He removed moved one of the candles out of the way and felt him hand shake...

The blood was still there...

"Batman, you shouldn't torture yourself like this." Black Canary said gently.

"Leave, all of you." Batman ordered.

The others nodded and left the room but Superman nor Conner could escape the sound of Batman's sobs as he mourned for his son, the only one who truly understood him in a way nobody else could.

* * *

After ten minutes, Batman stop up and retreated out of the room, kicking a thin piece of gold metal as he left, but he couldn't care less. He didn't want to go through this torture anymore, he wanted nothing more but to end it, but, how could he end something that was tearing him apart.

He didn't bother with the rest of the heroes. He walked past them, hopped into the Batmobile and left for home. He couldn't even talk to Alfred as he arrived at the cave. He just had so much in his mind he had to sort through.

* * *

For once, Bruce didn't go out on Patrol. The cities been quiet ever since Robin passed away. They were all grieving, everything would go back to normal though. It always did.

Bruce lay in bed with tears soaking his pillow. He'd looked through the pictures in the box, it was pictures of Robin with Orphans and children in hospitals. The pictures showed him entertaining the kids with his juggling skills, him showing them weapons in his utility belt, puppets and all sorts. It made Bruce happy, the pictures brought joy to him. Knowing that Robin - no, not Robin, Dick. That Dick brought those kids happiness just showed how amazing of a son he was and person.

Bruce knew Dick was gone, but for once since the death, he could feel Dick right behind him, wrapping his arms around him even though he wasn't there...

He felt safe...


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

 **I don't have a lot to say today as I'm very busy. Sorry!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter** **that I wrote for you guys.**

 **And, I am very serious when I say always have some tissues just in case...and maybe some snacks to drown your sorrow.**

 **Dedicated** **ddaredevil**

 **Shout out to** **GF-master**

* * *

Batman. Darkness. Bruce. Grieving.

How could two be of the same be so different? They were both grieving the one they lost, but...something didn't feel right. Everyone could see that, the team, Alfred and his fellow league.

He wasn't the same anymore. He was darker, angrier, agitated and kept his distance from everyone...

 **Darkness,**

His darkness had returned. He had no light to fill his heart anymore. Robin was gone, Dick Grayson was gone...and he couldn't do anything about it. All he could do was sit back and try to accept what couldn't be accepted. He couldn't accept it.

 **Agitated,**

How could the others be so accepting to Robin's death? Batman knew that his little bird died for more than half a year ago, but, how could they forget him so easily? How could they forget Robin?

Was it because he was small, or too forgiving? Batman didn't care what the reason was, but, he wanted his son to be remembered. A hologram wouldn't be enough and never would be.

 **Angry,**

There was too much to express through words..

He missed Robin so mush that he was imagining that he was there. By Batman's side, wearing his Robin uniform and standing proud with a smile that never left his face.

He knew that he should probably see someone about this but having a hallucination of Robin was comforting to Batman.

And the hallucination of Richard was comforting to Bruce.

 **(A/N: i called him Richard because if you replace it and say Dick it just sounds sexual and** **funny XD. Here's how it would look if I said Dick's name:**

 _ **And**_ _ **the hallucination of Dick was comforting to Bruce. XD**_

 **I'm laughing so hard right now.)**

Screams and maniacal laughter filled the air as Batman arrived at the scene. The frown that usually plastered his face deepened as he ran

through the now gated pier of Black Robin's Cage. The gates were black and were beginning to rust. To enter the forsaken area one would have to walk on the long path until they reached the real gate. And that's exactly what the villains had done. The place was filled with villains that escaped Arkham Asylum but it was a huge mistake to come to this area. Anything that went in usually died.

When he finally got past enough mentally unstable people, he burst through the gate. The whites of his cowl slit, and he let a low growl escape his lips. It was much worse than he previously thought.

Dead corpses of all kinds littered the ground. Police, guards, nurse's, doctors, patients; all of them unfortunate enough to be caught in the crossfire of The Joker. All of their bodies were beaten to a bloody pulp, and had the signature smile of The Joker carved into their faces. The stench of blood and other bodily fluids was very prominent, and almost made the Caped Crusader gag. _Almost._

Not wanting to see the tragic way the people lost their lives anylonger, he sprinted towards...a church?. No a hospital..

Batman frowned, there was never a hospital there before. Batman looked all around him, noticing that a lot of the buildings around him weren't supposed to be there. Someone must have built them but they all looked old and decapitated. There was a church, a few houses, a playground, and a tall tower. Black Robin's Cage was now a ghost town more than it was a death bringer.

Batman snapped out of his thoughts as he heard screams coming from the hospital. Blood was splattered on the walls, and more corpses were lying on the ground.

As the Bat ran through the twisting and turning hallways, his hands clenched into tight fists. That madman was going to pay for what he had done, he was going to make sure of that.

The screams of victims and the laughter of the insane echoed through the halls, making it even more spine chilling in the already menacing hospital. There was no doubt that this was the worst break- out for the clown so far.

In his previous escapes, The Joker would just make his mark on some of the people there, then get the hell away from that infernal place. But this was overkill, even for the Clown Prince of Crime. There had to be something more to his madness. There always seemed to be.

As Batman finally rounded a corner into where he heard the Joker was currently at, a punch came flying from the corner. Reacting, he quickly dodged the fist, and crouched down into a fighting stance before analysing his attacker. To the Dark Knight's surprise, he was greeted by nothing but shadows that extended to the end of the corridor, where a lone door stood. Slightly confused, he continued down the hallway wearily, watching every corner and crevice for movement.

Then, without warning, a large foot hit Batman's back, causing him to stumble before regaining his balance. He turned around, and was not greeted by shadows anymore. It was more like a singular shadow.

In front of the Bat stood an assassin for the League of Shadows. The Shadow was not in a battle stance but relaxed, his shoulders looked like they weighed a ton and his head moved side to side slowly as if a tune was playing. It seemed to be waiting for him to make the first move. Most likely to search for an opening as soon as the Dark Night attacked. But, being the highly intelligent man he was, he refused to make a move, knowing it was a trap, and chose instead to keep defensive.

But the gears were still turning in his head. Why would a member of the League of Shadows bother with The Joker? Previously, they had never allied themselves, so naturally, Batman was curious.

Plus, he didn't really see how the League would gain anything from this supposed "alliance" with a crazed lunatic.

"He's sad." the assassin said as if his mind was somewhere else.

Batman didn't reply; he didn't know how to, instead deciding that he had enough waiting for  
an attack to come. He threw a fist at the ominous figure clad in black and it connected.

The Shadow grunted from the contact and was thrown back, but quickly did a back handspring to get back onto his feet.

"He's sad." the Shadow muttered, now launching a full blown attack on the other.

The Shadow was smaller and more nimble than the Bat in front of him, and he used that to his advantage. He threw kicks and punches the others way, and occasionally made contact, making the larger man grunt.

Suddenly, the assassin fell to the group and before mysteriously falling unconscious, the man said in a scared voice. "He's angry...run.."

Batman then ran after the Joker, but couldn't help think about what the man said. What did he mean? Who was upset? Who was angry~? Why should he run? What's happening in this place?!

He was now standing on the outside of the Asylum once again, having sprinted through a side door. The sight before him was the infamous Joker facing away from him and his goons, who were all unconscious on the floor, much like the assassin. All of them were completely random. One of them even had the nerve to wear a mask of the Dark Knight himself. Batman mentally noted to punch that one harder than the others.

The Bat then turned his attention back to the Joker. He was standing over a young boy, who couldn't be older than eleven years old, with a crazed smile adorning his hellish features. The young boy was on

the ground motionless, his terrified eyes glued onto the Joker. Blood ran from the wound on his arm.

"Joker." The Dark Knight all but growled, getting the madman's attention and giving the boy a chance to run away.

As the Joker turned to face Batman, he couldn't help but take a step back. It was the Joker but he was different. His hair was black with hints of silver, he wore a green and purple checkered headband. His lips were black and his eyes were orange with two dark brown slits for pupils. Not only that but he was wearing a jester suit used during medieval times in black.

The thing that had Batman confused the most though was the bauble hanging from the ends on the Joker's hair. There were six baubles in total and each on had a symbol that represented one of the Young Justice members.

Aqualad, Artemis, Superboy, Ms. Martian, Kid Flash and Zatanna. 'No Robin though.', Batman thought, 'He must know Robin's gone.'

"Batman, you're here. He's been asking for so long." The Joker said in dark yet soft tone. No crazy laugh, no nothing.

Where's the real Joker gone?

"Who?" Batman demanded.

"I always mark all my victims with a smile carved on their faces. I like to see the look on their faces when they die. They're my piece of art." Joker said, ignoring Batman's demand.

"I said who? Who's behind this all?" Batman demanded once again.

"Robin's team are so guilt ridden that it's normal. Is it supposed to be normal in your world? They lie and cry and grieve but to what end? Why are they crying if no tears were shed in the first place?" Joker asked.

"I'm not he-" Batman was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned and almost stumbled back.

Robin.

 _"Listen. Just listen." Robin said, "They're lying to you."_

"Exactly." Batman turned once more as he heard the Joker whisper in his ear.

When he turned around he saw a circus tent. Batman slowly walked towards it and as he did music started playing. It was dark and not cheerful at all.

Once he made it to the entrance, he saw the little boy from earlier in the corner crying. Batman quickly made his way over. He knelt in front of the young boy.

"It's okay, you're safe now." Batman reassured him.

The boy looked up at Batman.

Batman felt a lump appear in his throat and desperately tried to hold back the tears in his eyes as he looked at the young boy. He looked exactly like Dick. He had blue eyes but not as bright as Dick's and black messy hair that just fell into place. He looked so fragile and scared like the days Dick would come into his room during nights when lightening and thunder would strike.

"What's your name?" He asked, trying to stop his voice from wavering.

"Jason Todd."

* * *

 **That's the chapter guys!**

 **I hope you guys liked it but if you liked the description of the Joker or if you can't imagine it then please say so in the comments and then I will draw you guys a picture of how he looks and trust me when I say he will look amazing. Go onto wattpad to find it. I still have the same username.**

 **P.S. Just know that for the sake of trolling I will not tell you if Robin was a hallucination or if he came back as a spirit!**

 **Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys!**

 **I'm back and ready to write again! I'll try to make this a fairly long chapter for you guys or do an update the next day just to say thanks for supporting me when I was feeling extremely depressed and was an emotional wreck. It really makes me happy to have friends** **like you guys.**

 **Anyways, I was just eating some ice cream yesterday when I remembered that I did a torture poll in the past but that I also wanted to add a shipping in this story!**

 **The ship I picked to be in this is story is:**

 **SPITFIRE!**

 **'Why?' I hear you ask!**

 **...well it's because I will make you hate this ship after this chapter**?

 **Let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

 **No POV**

Artemis was the first run away from them all. She couldn't believe that Batman got a new Robin, she couldn't believe that Robin was just replaced by another kid. She wanted Robin back, but he was dead and it was their fault...hers.

Artemis slid down her slammed shut door in the mountain and cried for all she was worth. She didn't deserve to live, not as much as Robin did. He was the one who made life amazing. He would help Megan make cookies, would be Kaldur's and Connor's sparring partners, was Wally's best friend and her...her...the...

She just couldn't express herself when she saw a video on the news of Batman and his new Robin fighting the Joker. While the others took a deep breath and accepted that there would be a new Robin, she couldn't. All she saw was red take over her sight and a betrayal stab her in the heart. She wanted to scream and shout but all she did was run and cry.

That was all she was good for anyways.

She cried when her sister left her, she cried when the team were captured by the Tornado family, she cried when Robin died and she was crying right now.

If only she had found the strength to save Robin, then he wouldn't be gone...

Artemis let out a deep breath and closed her grey eyes and reflected on a memory dear to her...

The one when She and Robin kissed...

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _Artemis had always believed that having a relationship wasn't a thing for her. Not that she didn't believe in the couples around her. Conner and Megan, Dinah and Ollie... She just believed her family was cursed with bad relationships. It was obvious to her because of the ever lasting relationship there was between her mother and father (note impeccable sarcasm)._

 _Or that one fling between Roy and Jade._

 _So, it was completely sudden how she caught herself checking out the team's resident masked acrobat. Well... okay, it actually wasn't a surprise since there were plenty of reasons why she would be checking out Robin. One, he's rather flexible, and it's hypnotising to watch him do all the different contortions; two, one has to keep an eye on him or else he could disappear at any moment; and three, he's really sexy to look at when he moved._

 _It was actually pretty normal to stare at his shapely butt when he did his warm up stretches in the training room, but this time, watching him twirl the gauze around his hand, part of prepping for working the punching bag, had her fascinated. Thing was, when he caught her staring for the millionth time that week, a sudden burning started up in her chest. It had coiled around there before it burned a trail down to the pit of her stomach, where it started to heat up the rest of her body._

 _Usually, whenever he met her eyes, through that mask or sunglasses, she was able to grin back and have her eyes rake his body unabashedly just for shits and giggles. A little flirting never hurt anyone. But she came to the realization that the burning sensation did start to hurt each time they met eyes. And god damn it, it annoyed her to no end._

 _She'd been mulling over it for the past few days too, and she was starting to see the effects, especially at the loss of concentration while fighting._

 _The terribleness of it all was that they were currently on a mission, another observe, gather, and foil type (foil, courtesy of Kaldur) and this time, she was paired up with Robin. Normally, it was all chill, but her body was her own enemy tonight._

 _"Something the matter, Artemis? You're looking a little tense there," he rasped curiously beside her. The tilt of his head indicated that he was looking at her._

 _Just the thought of his eyes on her sent shivers down her back. Thankfully, there was a breeze when that happened._

 _"I was really looking forward to some action tonight," she replied, tapping her crossbow on the outside of her thigh. There was a slight raising of his mask, and a little smirk formed on his lips._

 _"Sorry, you got batblocked."_

 _It wasn't meant to be some sort of implication from her side, but, of course, he had to make it sound like that, and because of that all she could do was blink in response. Her reaction time to glaring at teenage boy sexual innuendos was a bit slow. However, before her mind could even process a response, Robin reached up to clutch the bar above their heads to lean closer to her._

 _A little puff of air tickled her lips, "Relax," he whispered, and she was suddenly locking lips with the Boy Wonder. There it was...that burning sensation again. The feeling of her body turning red, and the way he pressed more of his lean, acrobatic body closer to hers had her heating up way too quickly._

 _He suckled on her bottom lip, lightly grazing his teeth over the sensitive part. More out of instinct, she reached up with her free hand to graze his neck, then grasped it lightly just as she started to respond. The burning didn't let up, and she gasped to try and let some of the cool evening air into her body, but Robin took advantage of that and did nothing to soothe it._

 _She all but moaned, and her hand reached around to grab a few strands at the back of his head, tugging none too lightly. His resolve broke with just the faintest of gasps._

 _-Target spotted, relocate inside the building.-_

 _Artemis jolted away, chest heaving from the kiss. Robin, on the other hand, looked thoroughly not kissed. A faint glimmer of her lip gloss smudged on his lips in the moonlight was the only evidence._

 _She didn't even get enough time to say anything to make a fool out of herself. The moment she blinked, he had shot a grappling hook and was already swinging to the other building._

 _Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes to steady her racing heart. It sort of helped that the breeze started to pick up, but that burning was taking it's time to subside...Of course she couldn't do anything about it, and so she opened her eyes once more, licked her lips in grim remembrance, checked her crossbow, and aimed it at the other building._

 ***FLASHBACK***

It was after that night that they got closer together. They'd sneak a few kisses when nobody was looking. Would go out on dates whenever they could but never told anyone about their relationship as they only started but also because of Wally.

Wally showed clear signs of liking Artemis and even talked about how he wanted to ask her out but was too shy to Robin. Robin wouldn't say anything on the matter but felt really sorry for Wally. He knew that Wally finding out about them dating would break his heart. He himself was suffering, he also knew that Artemis had feelings for the both of them.

In the end, Robin did what he thought was right. He ended things with Artemis. He knew she felt more affection towards Wally ever since they've met and he wasn't going to get in the middle of it.

So, by the time Wally asked her out she said yes. They went on dates and Artemis really liked Wally but it didn't stop her heart from aching when they acted like a couple in front of Robin. She could see the way he would slightly frown and just look away.

Artemis snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door. She stood up and wiped away her tears before answering the door.

It was Wally.

Knowing why he was her, Artemis followed him to the sitting room where Batman was standing with his partner by his side, being welcomed by everyone.

Artemis walked up to him and did what everyone else did. "Hey, welcome to the team." She greeted as if she had forgotten about the previous Robin. Like he never existed and that she never seen him before.

 _'Maybe a new Robin wouldn't be so bad?'_ , Artemis thought faintly to herself.


	8. Chapter 7

In his endless slumber, he felt nothing.

In his endless slumber, he heard nothing.

In his endless slumber, he saw nothing.

So, what was this feeling of life being breathed into him? Who did the muffled voices belong to? Why did he feel surrounded by water?

Robin slowly opened his eyes, or at least tried. Only one would open but not very wide. Just a tiny slit, enough for him to see.

Robin could only see green...green water...? No, it couldn't be green water, it felt thicker and like it had its grasps on him. He couldn't move and he couldn't see anything besides the intoxicating colour of light green. It reminded him of the Joker's eyes. The eyes that held more insanity than insanity itself. Behind those eyes were a longing to inflict pain and fight and laugh and ruin everything in its path.

Like there was beauty in the bad.

Robin's thoughts were interrupted as he was lifted out of the green pool. He tried to move as he was laid down on something cold by many pairs of hands. He couldn't though, his spine felt like it was sending metal shards through his body as well as exploding heat. Why was he feeling this pain?

"It's not working." A voice said. It was definitely female and sounded oh so familiar to Robin, but, he couldn't seem to place a face on that voice. His head was in a mess.

"His body's not fully healed." Another woman stated.

Why would his body not be fully healed? Did something happen to him that he didn't know about? Was he in a hospital for some serious injuries after he and his team fought the Joker? Batman must be worried?

"This process usually works! Put him in again!" A demanding male voice ordered.

Robin knew that voice anywhere, it was none other than Ras Al Ghul. Why would he be with Ras? Was he captured? That means the voice earlier was Talia Al Ghul. He wished that his brain would get into gear and think about the possibilities but he could only think about the fear building inside his chest as he was not only immobile but that that green liquid was the Lazarus Pits...

He had been brought back from the dead...

He couldn't gather anything more and he was picked up and thrown back into the pits. As he was back in, he felt his eyes fully open, and he could use his right arm again. He used his right arm to try and grab the edge of the pool and pull himself up but as he did multiple hands pushed him back in. This happened three more times but each time he entered Robin felt like insanity was taking hold of him.

Attempt number two resulted in his jaw slightly moving enough for him to make noises and moans and winces but he refrained from doing so as it caused him extreme pain.

Attempt number three did nothing but tired to the pain where he was going to fall unconscious.

Attempt number four... _'Dad, help me...where are you?',_ Robin thought as he went limp, hearing the voices fade away...

 _"It's still not working, sir..."_

 _"Then we have no other choice..."_

 _"But sir! H-"_

 _"Now!"_

 _"...Yes sir..."_

* * *

Dick woke up in a bed. He looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was but nothing looked familiar. He was in a plain room with grey walls, a wardrobe and a door that most likely lead to the bathroom. The room was spacious but did not make him feel at ease on bit.

Dick tried to calm himself down by focusing on his breathing as he laid on a rock-hard mattress that pained his back and smelled of old blood, sweat and tears. It felt like he was standing on uneven ground and at each step taken, he'd fall to his knees.

 _ **'Falling to our knees?! No, no, no, we don't have time to fall. Get up!'**_

Dick didn't know why but he obeyed. He struggled to get out of bed and struggled even more to walk, very much like a baby would. His legs felt stiff but he continued to put one leg in front of the other as he made his way to the wardrobe, as all the was wearing was a patient gown.

He used his right arm to open the wardrobe door as he couldn't feel his other arm.

He grabbed random articles on clothing and dragged them back to the bed. By the time he reached the bed, he was wheezing breathing had gotten harsher. His one arm was too weak to carry the light articles of clothing.

He knew at this rate, he'd take a long time to get dressed...

And a long time to get to Gotham...

* * *

Two hours...

An hour to get dressed and an hour to get to Gotham in a simple hoody and loose jeans.

He traversed through Gotham's streets that night. He passed people on the streets without a problem as he had gotten used to using his legs and could walk a bit faster than he could when he woke up. Actually...his legs felt stronger than they used to be before he died. His legs felt muscular and he wasn't getting tired at all as he was walking, which was strange.

Dismissing his legs, he kept walking, feeling joy rise a little more in his chest the closer he got to home.

He could be with Bruce and Alfred again! He'd be able to act like none of this ever happened to him at all. He didn't care about who killed him or how, nor could he remember anything before he died. Bruce would keep him safe from now on! He'll be so happy to see Dick again and would engulf him in a hug. They would be a family again.

 _'Just one more turn and I'll be...'_

Dick stopped in his tracks as he saw Bruce and Alfred...with a boy. The boy was standing next to Alfred by the door while Bruce walked towards them, most likely coming from work. The boy ran into Bruce's outstretched arms, ready to catch him, while happily calling out the word "dad!" ...

In return, Bruce called him "son". He caught the boy in his arms, kissed his forehead and proceeded to ask the boy how his day was...like the way he did when Dick used to jump into his arms...

"Jason..." That was the name Dick heard Bruce say.

 _'So, he replaced me with a kid called Jason.',_ Dick thought faintly to himself as he tried to hold back the tears clouding up his eyes.

He failed.

He left out a sob and quickly made a break for it as he saw Alfred and Bruce look towards the direction the sound came from.

Dick ran as fast as he could, his tears being left behind as they streamed across his face due to velocity, not knowing where he was going and not caring. He had nowhere to go. He had no home. He was replaced by a kid called Jason and was tossed away. Tossed away by Alfred, tossed away by Bruce, and probably tossed away by the team.

Had he been gone that long?

Dick soon slowed down and walked with his head bowed and soon came to a stop. He looked up and was faced with a big black gate and an arch leading into what looked like an abandoned pier...

* * *

Bruce looked toward the direction of the sound. It sounded like a sob. He moved toward the sound but as soon as he did, he heard footsteps fading away. Bruce could see a kid running away at an extremely fast rate.

"Dad, who was that?" Jason asked as he frowned at the kid disappearing into the night.

"I don't know, Jason. I wish I did though." Bruce said as he led Jason into the house.

Bruce was worried for the kid. Bruce had noticed injuries on the boy. He had a hunched back and a broken arm that looked shrivelled compared to his right arm.

"Let's just hope he gets better."

* * *

Dick screamed as he punched the mirror in front of him repeatedly. As much as it hurt him and no matter how bloody his knuckles got, he kept punching the mirror until it was nothing but tiny shards on the floor in front of him.

What was wrong with his face?

It was distorted, ugly, ruined! He didn't look how he used to, he looked like a monster. His face looked smashed and dented while one side stayed intact to some extent. He now knew why his breathing was loud and wheezy, he now understood why he couldn't open one of his eyes...It was because his face was deformed.

"How?" Dick asked his great grandfather, William Cobb.

William Cobb turned Dick around so he could see the place where he had died. The more Dick looked at it the more he felt close to remembering. Until it finally hit him...

 ***FLASHBACK* (Ready to relive the pain of Robin dying again? Yes? Okay, let's do this!)**

 _Robin attempted to crawl his way out of the rubble trapping his legs but they were motionless. They were numbed and useless, he was paralyzed from the waist down but it didn't stop the agonising pain from shooting through his tired body._

 _They left him, they ran, they fled. They left him here to die._

 _Robin felt disappointed, sad, hurt but most of all, betrayed. He also felt ashamed, ashamed for thinking they were his friends..._

 _His family._

 _He should have cut himself off, he shouldn't have gone with Batman to join him to their headquarters, he shouldn't have let Wally near him, call him a brother, he should have supported Roy with his decision, he shouldn't have set Superboy free and give him a name and acknowledge and comfort him when he was ignored or tossed aside by Superman. He shouldn't have made Artemis feel at home, he shouldn't have talked to her, he shouldn't have stuck up for her when Wally screamed at her, he shouldn't have let her be his friend. He shouldn't have done many things, and he knew, they were the things he would live to regret in his final moments._

 _The only thing that Robin regretted the most was not telling Bruce, his dad, that he loved him one last time, tell him how grateful he was for having him and making sure he had the best life with everything he did. He didn't hug him, he only waved and flied towards his death. His terrifying, unwanted death._

 _He wondered if anyone would miss him after he was gone. The team wouldn't but Bruce and Alfred would. He wondered if Bruce would be able to move one, to forgive the team. He wanted Bruce to remember him before he was broken, before when he was smiling, running around. Not dead._

 _Robin wondered what he did to deserve this. He was a good person, right? He didn't do anything wrong. He just wanted to make his parents proud. Now, how was he going to?_

 _He had everything planned, his future. He was going to go to university, work as a policeman to ensure the streets were safe. Maybe even change his outfit to show his adulthood. But even if that didn't work out, he wanted just to be home with Bruce. Just being happy and not letting anything tear them apart. Robin could feel the future ripping away, catching fire, watching it turn into nothing like a candle blown away by the bitter bite of cold air in winter. Nothing left but smoke, carried away, then gone._

 _Robin had tried earlier to get the team to help him. They just ran._

 _"Wally, help me out!" Robin called, trapped already. Wally stopped but the others kept going, Conner carried Megan, who was faint due to the fire while the others ran. Wally just stood there, scared. Robin could see the look in his eyes, shocking Robin truly. All he saw was desperation and confusion... He was looking at Robin as if they never met. Robin knew his decision was made, he wasn't going to help._

 _Artemis then came back, glancing at Robin, and stepped forward. Robin's eyes lit up in hope but diminished as Artemis froze, running away in terror with Wally as she heard the maniacal laugh of the Joker. "Guys, come back, you can't just leave me here! Wally! Artemis!" Robin called out, hearing their footsteps fade away. "Anybody..." Robin whispered weakly. He bit back the tears and attempted again to pull himself out of the wreckage._

 _He felt the ground shake as the bioship raised off the ground. Robin felt dread fill him, that moment, they were going to be careless and raise off in full speed, making the building even more unstable._

 _The rushing of air silenced Robin's scream as another large chunk of rock added onto the strain on Robin's leg. He let his whole body fall to the ground, no longer letting his arms support his upper body. He panted repeatedly, trying to control amount of pain became visible with each breath he took._

 _Robin started to cough like a hag as the smoke entered his lungs. They just kept getting stronger, wracking his whole body, and bringing up bright, crimson red blood from his lips, dribbling out from his mouth, down his chin and onto the floor, forming a puddle. The blood spelling out his death, written by his team, spilled by him. Death was awaiting him; Robin knew it as he shivered due to the lack of heat. He could just see the grim reaper in his blood as it reflected in the fire lit room. His hood covering his hollow eyes, all he did was hold out a skinless, clean skeletal hand towards him._

 _His death was inevitable._

 _Robin wiped his mouth and did the first thing that popped into his head. He quickly turned on his holocomputer; if he was going to die, he wanted to tell Bruce he loved him. Robin fists clenched as he saw his holocomputer wasn't working, it was all static._

 _Robin suddenly froze as he heard a creak coming from above him. Robin fearfully looked up and watched, terrified, as the enormous support beam on the ceiling suddenly fall was being dragged down by gravity then stopped by the thick metal rods that were now very rusty because of the fire. It wasn't going to be long before it fell, crushing the little bird beneath it._

 _Robin calmed his breathing again with great struggle. He was going to die there. He wasn't going to be saved. Bruce wouldn't be able to save him. Robin didn't mind though; Bruce would always be his hero..._

 _Robin dipped his two fingers into his blood and started to write on the floor. A short message was all he could do to his best ability. It was only then that Robin left his tears fall. He looked back up at the beam as it moved again. Robin knew all it needed was one last drag for the metal to break and end his life._

 _Robin finished his message and lied down as he heard the last creak before it started to fall. Everything was flying through Robin's head as it fell. He remembered his family, how he would sit in front of the fireplace with them on cold nights and his mom would sing to him while his dad cradled him in his arms. More tears streamed down Robin's face as he closed his eyes just as it made its destination..._

 _All that was heard was the beyond sickening crack of Robin's broken body. All that could be seen was Robin's forearm at the exact place where he finished writing. All that could be seen moving was the blood gathering around the front of the beam, where Robin's arm lay..._

 _Maybe if you looked closely into the blood, Robin would be seen being dragged away against his will. Maybe you would hear him scream as he was clawed away..._

 _Maybe you would have seen the look of hatred and tears as Robin finally gave up and let himself be taken..._

 _Maybe, just maybe, you would have heard the song his mother used to sing to him as he did in his last moments. Maybe you would have been able to hear how haunted and beautiful she sounded, as her voice bounced quietly around the room and was carried away by the wind...and into the air of the City of Gotham, a city of death, and of murk and danger._

 _Maybe you would have been able to save him._

 _Come with me, and you'll be in a world of your imagination..._

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

Dick felt tears roll down his face as the memory hit him like a wave.

It was the team that had killed him...they left him there to die.

He wanted to scream and shout out in anger, cursing the world for him trusting complete strangers who posed as his friends and used him as a sacrificial lamb for their own selfish fear. He wanted to live like how the team wanted to live. They had no right to put their own lives before anyone else's because a life was a life. No life is more important than another. Yet his life was thrown away in less than a minute of trouble being sighted.

Once again, he wanted to scream and shout out in anger, but all he could bring himself to do was cry and hold onto his grandfather as he slid to the ground.

 **Williams POV**

I held the boy as he cried in my arms. As I did, anger coursed through my veins at the thought of the Gray Son of Gotham, the Heir of the Talons being thrown away as if he was nothing.

...But at the same time Dick was also to blame for his own death. Heroes are not to be trusted but he decided to trust them with his own life.

 _'What a fool'_ , I couldn't help but think as I looked down at the broken boy within my grasp. He needed to be remoulded into who he was destined to be.

I snapped out of my thought as I heard Dick's cries turn into a crazed laugh struggling to hold back the insanity within it. Unfortunately, insanity always wins in the end.

 _'What fools'_ , I think as a smile graced my face.


	9. Chapter 8

**HELLO!**

 **It's been a while since I written a chapter for this fanfic. I'm so sorry that I didn't write anything in a long while. It's just that I'm in 5th year right now which means I have a lot more projects and assignments going on.**

 **Months ago, I started my mocks and some of the exams were bloody ridiculous while others were ok. It lasted two weeks so I was busy as hell studying and drowning my sorrows in food as I thought I failed most of it.**

 **But I'm back now with a new chapter and being the troll that I am, I'm not picking up from where the last chapter😈😈😈**

 **So sit back, relax and...**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Wallys POV**

I feel fine.

I have nothing to be guilty over.

I'm just a teenager, like everyone else in the YJ team.

No, it wasn't me who had to feel guilty, if anything it had to be then it was the rest of my team...right?

They were the ones who left Robin to die in the first place. Megan, Kaldur, Connor, Zatanna and Artemis. I didn't do anything wrong..it was all them!

They purposely left Robin there, they didn't help him because they were jealous of him. Who wouldn't be jealous of him? Robin was rich, smart and he had it all. He was all so positive and would make everyone smile with his little jokes and stories. He was always active and determined, it's what kept us all going during the tough times Batman used to train us. Not to mention everyone loved him.

He really did have it all, the money, the happiness...the girls..

Like Artemis...

That my reason why, not because I was scared but because Robin deserved it. He took Artemis away from me. He knew I liked Artemis from the very beginning, I liked everything about her. I didn't matter if I didn't say it to him, he just should've known. Her long golden blond hair, to her soft stormy grey eyes, to her feisty personality. He was drawn to her the moment he saw her, but for some stupid reason all I did was argue with her for stupid reasons and gave here stupid nicknames.

Like Arty Farty.

The first time I called her that, it made Artemis really mad. She had her fists balled to her sides and gritted her teeth. She looked like she wanted to punch the shit out of my but she forcefully calmed herself down. Artemis turned away from me and walked away stiffly.

I had smirked then, thinking how great I was to win a fight against her but that faded away the next day.

It was the morning and I came out of my room and sped to the kitchen where Megan was making everyone breakfast.

"Mornin' guys." I called out. Everyone responded except Artemis who just continued to munch on her slice of toast and talking to Robin. I didn't bother to tune into their conversation because I was slightly annoyed Artemis didn't say hi to me. Even after we fought, we would say hi to each other, so why should this morning be any different?

I walked over to Artemis. "Morning." I said as I stood in front of her but she just kept talking to Robin.

I folded my arms and impatiently tapped my foot, waiting for her to notice me and say hi but she never did. So, I was stuck watching Robin make Artemis smile and laugh in a way I couldn't never manage. This made me even more annoyed. The Megan, Conner and Kaldur must have felt it as they all stopped eating and conversing and looked at me.

I pushed Artemis head, making her look at me. Her face turned sour as she looked at me, it made me feel bad but I couldn't bring myself to register what I felt.

"Did your Mom not teach you how to say hi or are you just stupid? I said good morning, the least you can do is say morning back." I scowled.

"Since when is it an obligation?" Artemis shot back.

"You always said morning back until today." I then smirked, as I thought of the reason why she didn't. "Ooh, I see. You didn't say morning back because you feel bitter after losing an argument against me. Aren't I right, Arty Farty?"

Artemis growled and instantly shot up in a way that made me jump a little. She looked like she was about to say something but Robin beat her to it.

"Wally, come on. Just leave her be." Robin said calmly.

I rolled his eyes and sat next to Kaldur to eat his breakfast. I hated the way Robin acted like it was me acting bad when it was obviously Artemis.

I also hated the way that Artemis and Robin go back to talking like nothing ever happened just a moment ago.

For the firat time in my life... I felt hate towards Robin. I hated his his looks, I hated his personality, I hated his voice, I hated his laugh, I hated his skills, I hated his name, and...

I hated the fact that he was born...

For months and months I kept my anger to myself, but it continued to grow as I saw Robin and Artemis go on dates and kiss when they thought no one was around. I hated the affectionate looks they gave each other and the whispers shared between the two.

One day, I just had enough and started to tell Robin how much I liked Artemis. I meant every word that I said to him and it felt good,finally getting my feelings out and making Robin feel guilty.

Eventually, Robin and Artemis parted ways just for me! I was so happy! The next day I asked Artemis out. When I did, it was after training.

She told me she would think about it. She then left in the direction that Robin went. I silently snuck after her. Artemis met up with Robin and talked to him about what I did. Robin encouraged her to answer yes because I was head over heels for her.

Later on that day, Artemis said yes. During the start of our relationship she didn't open up to me as much as she did with Robin but I held strong in hopes that she would be happier with me than she ever was with Robin. From that weeks turned to months and our relationship strengthened. We were a great couple.

Sometimes, I would see Robin with a pained expression on his face when I would kiss Artemis in front of him. With that he stopped talking to me as much as he used to. He wouldn't call me when he was needed someone to give him advice, probably because I'd blow him off by saying I was with Artemis.

When Robin was talked to his teammates he would smile and laugh like he always did, but other than that he always an air of sadness surrounding him. Every time Artemis noticed this she would go over and talk to him. They could spend hours just talking forgetting about everything else. Megan, Connor and Kaldur would smile when they saw this but it made Zatanna and I angry.

Zatanna always had a crush on Robin since she joined the team but Robin was oblivious to her feelings as he only had eyes for Artemis. Everyone could tell he did. That's why when Robin and Artemis ended their relationship that Connor, Megan, and Kaldur felt devastated for them while Zatanna was jumping for joy.

She would comfort Robin and try to fill the spot Artemis held but to no avail. She wasn't special to Robin. So, from afar she'd watched angrily as Artemis would brightened his day despite their friend status. It was almost like they were still a couple again and it made me furious.

Artemis would even go as far as going to see movies with Robin because of my lack of interest in horror movies. Cafes because I was more into junk food than healthy foods. Karaoke because I didn't like singing. Parties and discos because I hated because I found it boring.

Everything she liked was something I didn't like. Artemis would try to take interest in what I liked doing but every now and then she'd just go hang out with Robin. It started happening more and more so I snapped when I saw her enter the mountain.

We screamed at each other for hours. I demanded that she stop hanging around with Robin and to spend time with me. Artemis didn't want to stop, she said that he was her friend and that she should be allowed to hang out with her friends. That unlike me, Robin would go places she liked because he cared about her and understood compromise. She couldn't understand why she was with me.

With that walked away. I instantly went after her, not willing to lose her. She zeta'd to Gotham city.

Artemis took out her phone and dialed a number and held it to her ear as she waited for the person to pick up. It only took one ring for the person to answer.

"Hey, Dick. Could you meet me at the playground near my house?" Artemis asked.

Of course she'd call Robin! Who else would there have been? I wanted to stomp over to Artemis and rip the phone out of her hand. Why was it always Robin? Why did Robin have to be better than him? Why did she like Robin more than she liked him? Why couldn't she love me like I love her?

"Thanks, see you there." Artemis started walking towards the playground and was there in no time.

She sat on a swing and watched watched the sun set. I couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked in the radiance of the sun. Her hair falling over one shoulder. Her grey eyes somber, and an expression of sadness.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard footsteps getting louder. It was Robin. He looked as if he ran the full way, but knowing how much Robin cared for her he probably did. Robin walked towards her and sat on the swing next to her. They sat there for 2 minutes before Artemis started talking.

"Wally and I fought today." Artemis said simply.

"About what?" Robin asked as he looked at Artemis. He looked confused as to why we had fought from what I could see. He was frowning and his eyebrows were furrowed.

"You."

Robin opened his mouth to say something but he decided against it and said nothing. He just nodded with an understanding look on his face. Artemis saw this and instantly frowned as if she already knew what Robin was thinking.

"Don't be understanding! He wanted me to stop friends with you, he didn't even ask to talk about it. He just demanded I stop being friends with you!" Artemis shouted before standing up and walking toward the big tree at the corner of the playground and sat down.

Robin followed after her and sat down beside her. Robin didn't stop Artemis as she took his arm and slung it around her shoulders or how she nestled her head on his shoulder. He let her despite knowing that she was dating me.

"I can understand where he's coming from though." Robin sighed.

"Really?" Artemis asked as she looked up to meet Robin's gaze. The fact that they were so close to each other made it intimate. From what I can see they felt it as well. They were gazing deep into each other's eyes, glancing quickly at one another's lip before looking away.

"Yeah, he's afraid sparks might come back between us." Robin whispered. Artemis had moved slightly closer to Robin to the point where their foreheads were touching, their breath mingling together.

"It's not like they ever left." Artemis whispered before closing the gap between them. It made me furious to see them kissing. I wanted to be the one to kiss Artemis. Heck, she was still reluctant to me!

Artemis and Robin pulled away from each other only to come together in a passionate kiss.

I took out my phone immediately and called Robin's number. Hearing it ring made the two stop kissing. Robin reached into his jacket and pulled out his phone and looked at who was calling him.

"It's Wally." Robin stated before accepted the call, putting it on loudspeaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Robin, have you seen Artemis? We got into a fight earlier today and I decided to give her some space but she hasn't called me in hours." I said in a panicked voice.

"Calm down, she's probably at home resting." Robin lied.

"I hope so. God..Robin, I think she's gonna break up with me. I..I was just so jealous that she spent more time with you than she is with me. I just want her to like me. Why doesn't she like the way I like her?" I said in a fake teary voice.

"I...don't know. I..I'll talk to her." Robin breathed out before ending the call.

There was a moment of silence between Robin and Artemis. Emotions such as guilt, sadness, anger and frustration were being displayed on his face.

"Go talk to him. Save your relationship. Forget about me completely if it means you and Wally can be happy." Robin concluded as removed his arm from around Artemis and and stood up. Artemis tried to say something but Robin was quick to shush her. He helped her to her feet before taking a few steps back.

"I guess I'll see you at the mountain tomorrow" Robin smiled.

"Yeah" Artemis agreed, wiping her eyes as tears began to cloud her view.

"See ya later, Mis." Robin walked away. From where I was I could see he had tears welling up in his eyes.

I felt sorry for him because I knew he really liked Artemis.

But I didn't feel sorry enough to give her back.


End file.
